


another dilemma (but not another mistake)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Pining, Pre-Femslash, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have to tell her,” Brie says, as if that’s it, that’s final. </i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1819738.html">Challenge #498</a> - "conundrum" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another dilemma (but not another mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015.

“You have to tell her,” Brie says, as if that’s it, that’s final. Nikki opens her mouth to protest, but Brie speaks again before she can get another word in. “You came to me asking for advice on this… _dilemma_ of yours, and here’s what I think. You need to tell Alicia you have feelings for her, or your heart eyes for her are going to be the end of our in ring dominance. I mean, we’re doing great, but you’re distracted every time I tag her in.”

“It’s not that serious,” Nikki tells her, trying to sound convincing, but Brie just raises her eyebrows.

“Nikki, I know you. It _is_ that serious. So, like I said, you need to actually _tell_ Alicia about it, or–”

“Tell me about what?”

Oh _God_. Nikki swears her neck could have snapped with how fast she turned her head. Alicia’s there. She’s right there, only a few feet away, and she’s smiling, _dazzling_. Smiling and waiting for an answer.

Brie shoots Nikki a pointed look, _tell her or I will myself_ , folding her arms and waiting for Nikki’s answer, too.

Nikki takes a deep breath. She guesses it’s time to live up to her _fearless_ moniker. Brie probably would have started using that against her soon enough.

“Alicia,” she says, trying not to sound nervous, trying to sound as neutral as possible so Alicia knows it’s nothing to worry about, knows she hasn’t done anything wrong, “can I speak to you in private?”


End file.
